Under the Cherry Blossom Tree
by amara83
Summary: Note: written for InuYasha fanfiction community challenge LiveJournal. Prompt: write a one shot about Inutaisho and Izayoi (InuYasha's parents). It can be their meeting, marriage or life.


Title: Under the Cherry Blossom Tree  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Pairings: Inutaisho and Izayoi  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: How did InuYasha's parents meet? How did a romance blossom between a powerful demon lord and a mortal woman?  
  
Inutaisho stumbled into the village. Wounded, he wouldn't have made it much farther had it not been for some of the farmers to take notice and rush to his aid. Demon as he was, the wounds were still great, and he would need time to heal. He knew the villagers well, and they would keep him safe until he was able to get back on his feet, so to speak.  
  
"Thank you," he told the men, who by now had brought him into a small hut. A woman was rushing about, making a medicine for him. Inutaisho looked tried to sit up, but the woman calmly told him to lay down and rest.  
  
"You may be a demon, but those wounds are still going to need some attention."  
  
He learned her name was Izayoi, and everyday she came to him to tend to his wounds. It was about a week before he could venture out into the village. It was a large village, home to several well-to-do magistrates. Izayoi would often take him out into the village and show him the different people and what they did. The children were especially fond of her, running up to her and begging her to tell them stories. She would always say, "Only if Lord Inutaisho doesn't mind," to which he didn't. He enjoyed her company and although he was fully recovered, he would stay in the village to be around her. When he would go off, they would meet secretly under the cherry blossom trees on the far side of the village, and spend hours talking. He learned that she was the daughter of one of the more powerful magistrates and that her meeting him was practically forbidden. When he asked her why she continued to do so, she replied, "You treat me as a person, my Lord, and not as something to win or impress simply because of my father's title. I feel safe with you as well, although you would probably expect that from a mortal woman." Inutaisho didn't understand why her reply caused a stir in his heart, but it did.  
  
"Could it be that I have come to care for this woman? She is just a mortal woman..." he thought. Yet as he looked at her, he was struck by how beautiful she was. The petals from the tree were falling softly and the beams of sunlight made a halo around her face. It was then he knew he cared for her. Something inside of him seemed to ignite and he knew he couldn't leave the village again without her.  
  
One night, under the cherry blossom trees, Inutaisho waited patiently for Izayoi. Tonight he was going to tell her how he felt. He had to; word had spread that another demon was trying to take over his lands and he had to leave tonight in preparation for a surprise attack. He didn't want to, but he had no choice. When she finally appeared, he almost lost his nerve. She was so beautiful in the moonlight...so wonderful. She reached for him, suspecting something was wrong.   
  
"I cannot stay," he said. "My land is being threatened by another demon and I must leave in order to protect my son." Izayoi clung to him, not saying anything. She knew about the small child, Sesshoumaru, only a few years of age and all alone when Inutaisho was gone. Tears sprang to her eyes, but nodded. She couldn't ask him to stay when so much was at stake.  
  
"I understand," she said softly. It was then she felt Inutaisho cup her chin in his hand and make her look up at him. His golden eyes, usually so fierce, held a sadness in them now.  
  
"I had to tell you something before I left though," he said. Looking up at him with slight confusion, Izayoi could only stare as his mouth came closer to hers. He kissed her softly at first, then, as she understood what he was doing, it became more passionate. When he finally released her, Izayoi thought for sure she would faint. Instead, and only with a slight blush, she looked up at Inutaisho again.  
  
"I love you, Izayoi. I would take you away, but I know that must be your decision to make since you would leave your family behind, and for a demon no less. I know what will happen if you leave and..."  
  
Inutaisho was broken off by Izayoi's fingers pressing to his lips. She smiled as she took his hand and said, "My Lord, it doesn't matter to me what happens. I know I want to be with you always, demon or not, for I love you too."  
  
Inutaisho could say nothing. Instead, he simply held her under the cherry blossom tree. 


End file.
